Did i get Punk'd, Cause he's a Tease?
by Cal-Wills
Summary: LAME TITLE ALLERT Takes place during and after Vengence 2007. Punk notices his cocky opponent showing off, knowing how easily he gets under Phil's skin, how easily he can get Punk hot. Johnny Nirto X CM Punk Philligan Slash, Rated M for lang, Rough Sex.


Title: Tease… or Punk'd (Couldn't decide)

Pairing: Johnny Hennigan (Nitro/Morrison) X CM Punk

Rating: NC – 18

Warnings: M/M, Lang, Oral sex, rough sex.

Summery: Takes place during and after Vengence 2007. Punk notices his cocky opponent showing off, knowing how easily he gets under Phil's skin, how easily he can get Punk hot.

Disclaimer: I no owns, John owns Phil, and Phil owns John plain and simple.

Punk's POV

"See ya out there baby" John murmured in my ear huskily making me groan. "You asshole!" I hissed quietly to the younger male. John grinned flashing his perfect smile as my theme started and he knew he'd won. I grumbled heading out to the ring, getting my cool "face" on. I walked to the ring as the fans cheered me, chanting "Punk" at me.

I got in the ring and jumped around a bit, getting the fans pumped up for the ECW title match. My theme faded out as the announcer behind me, announced "Johnny Nitro" as my opponent. Johnny Nitro's theme blared as he came waltzing down to the ring, smirking at me, Throwing his fur coat open to show his perfect six pack abs, making my mouth water, with need to lick them.

That asshole! I thought to myself as he gave me a knowing smirk, licking his luscious lips I longed to kiss. My eyes scanned over his magnificent body as he shed his fur coat, taking his shades, and necklace off. From his silky smooth brown ish/blonde ish damp locks, to his gorgeous face, his amazing abs that are to die for, his plump muscular booty in those tights, his perfect legs and damn… look who just popped up. Well shit! I gotta wrestle this man and all I wanna do is throw him down and jump his bones. Dammit!

'Johnny You'd better find a good ass hiding place, because when we get backstage… it's on!' I thought as the bell rang, and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as Johnny grinned catching site of lil' Philly. He licked his lips obscenely, running his fingers through his damp hair and dammit, I wish it was my hands running through that hair.

Dammit! Asshole is distracting me! I growled low in my throat before I charged at Johnny, locking up, Johnny reversed, putting me in a headlock and chain wrestling me down, his elbow "Accidentally" brushing against my erection. Damn! Did I just now, moan in Johnny's ear, Did I moan out LOUD? By the way Johnny is smirking, Bingo. He's already on his feet and as I go to climb to mine, the bitch pushes me down, then fucking laughs in my face! That little bitch so has it coming!

I got up quickly kicking him in his perfect ass, not once, not twice, Hell not even three times, but FOUR! And the last time the bitch landed on his head! 'Haha! Take that with you and you're girlie screams! Ha-HA-HA.' I thought with a smirk.

Johnny climbed to the outside standing on the apron taunting me. I glare and run right into a bitch slap. Oh. No he just didn't! I feel the tears sting my eyes, and that lets me know, that yeah. Yes he just did. He cackles uncontrollably until I give pursuit and he runs like his life depended on it, and I wanted to Kill him.. So I guess it did in fact depend on it!

I was so pissed off, Johnny was able get over on me and take control, fucking grinding on me, groping me, going for feelskeys, moaning in my ear, making chills go down my spine, and right into my groin, Whispering dirty, kinky suggestions in my ear. That fucking Kink! That fucking bitch! He's fucking cheating!

"Hey Philly hows about after I beat you, we can go back to my hotel room for some pity sex for you, and celebratory sex for me! I'll even LET you top, you can fuck me while I wear the ECW title around my gorgeous waist baby"

Or

"Yeah you fucking want me bad huh? Woncha take me now, in front of all these people, I don't a crowd. They excite me!"

Or

"Wanna take turns tying each other up in the ropes and fucking the hell outta each other? No? I know whooo doesss!"

Fuck him! That dick!

It came to the end when Johnny caught me off guard whispering that he "can go alllllll Night LONGGG!" I… My dick distracted me, and Nitro caught me with the Moonlight drive, knocked me completely out.

1…..2…..3….. Now hes walking up the ramp with his. MY ECW Title, smirking looking all kinds of cocky!

I stormed to the back, shoving him into a closet. Johnny Smirked. "Hey Punky Taking up my offer?" I only snarled but it just seemed to further amuse the new Champion. He put the Championship around his waist, shoving his tights down to his knees. "Suck my cock Punky!" He smirked, his cock, rock hard standing proud and despite the anger, I do as he says.

I take his rock hard cock in my mouth, deep throating him, listening to his throaty haughty moans, my cock was throbbing, knowing that A. I'm causing these gorgeous sounds and B. Johnny tastes pretty damn good. I continued deep throating him until he pulls me off, shoving me to bend over a folded up table as he wrenched my trunks down, shoving his un prepared cock inside of me.

I bit my lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I also tried to hold in my moans when it started to feel good, but Johnny is a persistent little prick, ya know. To add to my disgrace, Johnny forces me to … well…

"Call me Daddy! Scream my name" Nitro moaned slamming his thick cock inside of me. He hit my prostate, and I became more pathetic.

"D…D…Daddy! Johnny! More! Nitro!" I bellowed, pleading for more like a filthy whore. Johnny smirked before his mouth dropped open as he jizzed inside of me, pulling out.

"Well. You were an okay fuck I guess" Nitro smirked turning to leave.

"Wait! Where's *Swallows; my throat still hurt from sucking his cock* Where's mine?" I asked thickly. Nitro smirked. "Aww… does Philly wanna cum too… Too bad you're not Champion I AM!" Johnny's smirk widened as he saw the anger in my eyes, the regret, the hurt, the shame and dammit he was enjoying it. I snapped, yanking the title off him, throwing it on the ground, shoving Nitro onto top of it.

I whipped my dripping cock out and pulled Nitro up to his knees, shoving it… forcing inside his body. Thrusting hard and rough, I just want it over, I revenged his gorgeous body, stealing a few kisses, as I growled in his ear. "What's my name?"

He looked as though he'd cry, as he moaned out. "Phil! Punk! Yeah! More!" He hissed the last part, and soon I was slamming into him roughly, stealing one last rough sloppy kiss before I came and he did too. Again.

I pulled out of his body not quite knowing what came over me as I took a shaky deep breath, falling away from him, isolating muself into a corner, pulling my knees up to my chest, raking my fingers through my onyx locks in frustration as I turned to apologize to Johnny for my animalistic actions, only to see the SMIRK of SMIRKS on his face.

"Geez Punk You're fun to manipulate into doing what I want… Thanks for the fuck… I like it rough" Nitro smirked as I sat there in absolute shock and he leans over placing a teasing kiss on the corner of my lips, grabbing my hair kissing me roughly, his tongue forcing entry. Damn near choking me as he forced it down my already sore throat, pulling my hair twisting my neck into an awkward angle before breaking the kiss by yanking back on my hair, making my head crack the wall. He smirked before walking away leaving me sitting on the cold concrete floor, trying to figure out, if Nitro was hiding his pain, or if I just got Punk'd.

It made sense… He manipulated me, into giving him what he wanted and now I feel like an even bigger piece of scum then before can this day get ANY worse? That bastard.

Fuck

You

Johnny

Fucking

Nitro

You

Mother

Fuckin'

Cheating

Whore!

You

Bastard!

Bitch!

Fucking….. Tease.

Next time around Johnny. I can be a tease just as… well. Until Next time Nitro, You'll get yours I assure you of that! You will get Punk'D.

~Finished.


End file.
